


The Perfect Man

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona has found the perfect man.  (Not quite a crossover.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Why do I think a Miami-Amestris crossover would ever happen? ‘Cause I’m a fan girl.

X X X

Sam paused at the sound of an explosion on the television, glancing into the next room, his mouth opening to tease Fiona about taking her work just too far. And stopped at the images playing out on the screen.

“Hey, Fi, never took you for the cartoon-type of girl.”

“I was switching channels and found this.” She waved the remote at the screen. “It’s fascinating.”

Coming the rest of the way into the room, Sam stood behind Fiona. The program showed a scene of some dark-skinned people with light colored hair, running toward the camera. “Fascinating? What’s so fascinating about cartoon characters with oversized eyes?”

Fiona smiled. Sam could hear it in her voice. “Not them, Sam. Him.” She glanced up, then back at the screen as a man in a white t-shirt, a long ponytail streaming behind him, appeared. His hands were in his pockets and a smirk curled his mouth. “He puts his hands together, and creates explosions.” There was a dreamy note to Fiona’s voice.

“Hey, Fi. You do know that isn’t for real, right?” He leaned his elbows on the couch, watching as the character did just what Fiona said he could, turning buildings into rubble.

“Sam. Do you take me for a child?” That wistful tone hadn’t quite gone away yet. “But think how much time and money we’d save if we didn’t have to mix explosives or carry charges.”

Sam rolled his eyes, straightening up. “You’d hate not being to cook up your stuff. Speaking of which, some of us have a job to do. I’m going back to the surveillance Mikey set us on. Remember that? Jobs?” Fiona turned the program louder. Waving a hand at her in disgust, Sam left the room. “Eh, why do I even bother?”

Fiona wriggled a get a bit more comfortable on the sofa. “Oh, look. This man can start fires with a snap of his fingers!”

“Not listening!” Sam shouted back, thinking this was going to be a long weekend.

X X X


End file.
